


Утренний обход

by 006_stkglm



Category: Strike Back, The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После пробуждения в полевом госпитале сержанта Портера ждет приятный сюрприз от лечащего врача.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утренний обход

Утро было бы отличным, если бы не одна… Кхм… Условно «маленькая» проблемка...

То, что Джон проснулся, само по себе было хорошо: последнее, что он помнил, была единственная мысль: «Не отпускать!» Вертушку после залпа, которым «проводили» их с земли, ощутимо вело, и тяжелораненый парень — не из его ребят, но свой, спецназовец — все время норовил соскользнуть на пол. Держать его одной правой было неудобно, но задетое левое плечо полыхало адским огнем... Кажется, потом еще был потолок полевого госпиталя и закрытое маской лицо Алека, который бурчал: «Опять в левое. Ты, блядь, что — мишень на плече нарисовал, что ли?» И Джон вроде собирался ответить что-то смешное, чтобы тот улыбнулся, но темнота с горьким химическим послевкусием накрыла его с головой.

Джон скосил глаза, хотя и так знал, что увидит: плечо покрывали аккуратные витки бинтов, рука была плотно примотана к груди, и, судя по глухому, тянущему ощущению-напоминанию о боли, обезболивающие ему давали мощные. Однако тумана в голове и дезориентации не было. Джон вообще чувствовал себя отлично выспавшимся, и не только он один — его «боец» бодро натягивал тонкую госпитальную простыню — и в этом-то, черт побери, и заключалась проблема: правая кисть тоже была в бинтах от кончиков пальцев до локтя. Вот же ж, блядь, засада…

— Ты чего мате… Оу… — остановившийся в дверях Алек развернулся к кому-то снаружи, качая головой: — Я тут сам закончу, Майклз, спасибо, — и, войдя, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Ну, с добрым утром, — он покосился на устроенный «бойцом» вигвам и добавил, не пряча улыбку: — вам обоим.  
— Бля, Алек. Какого черта? — Джон поднял перебинтованную руку.

Алек пожал плечами, присаживаясь на край кровати:

— Твои парни сказали, что располосовал о покореженную обшивку, когда рядового Уильямса в вертушку затаскивал. Он, кстати, стабилен. Еще день-два полежит в реанимации, и отправим куда-нибудь в приличные места долечиваться. Ты молодец, Джон.

Теплая ладонь легла на бедро Портера, чуть сжала, да там и осталась. «Боец» дрогнул, вставая по стойке «смирно». На касавшейся головки простыне расходилось влажное пятно.

— Алек…

— Ммм? — Трек, не отрывая взгляд от приборов у изголовья, вздернул бровь.

— Алек! — Джон пихнул его костяшками перебинтованной руки и зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы — кисть обожгло как кипятком.

— Костяшки ты ободрал обо что-то еще в бою, до мяса, — нахмурившись, заметил Алек, откладывая планшет и сдвигаясь на кровати чуть подальше, — а теперь, пока ты окончательно не испоганил мне статистику выздоровления, будь добр, убери руки и позволь профессионалам…

Он натянул простыню по бокам, прижимая «бойца» к животу Джона. Портер закусил губу, ощущая, как поджимаются яйца даже от давления тонкой ткани. Алек склонился над ним, потерся гладко выбритой щекой о член и присосался к головке прямо через простыню, дразня языком, облизывая и посасывая «бойца» сквозь быстро намокающую от слюны и смазки ткань.

— Алек!

— Заткнись! — Трэк поднял голову; в глазах у него плясали черти, а губы были красные и припухшие, — соседние палаты заняты, проебешь репутацию.

— Ебтвою… ты издева… оооуффф…

Алек, уже стащивший с бедер Джона простыню, снова поднял голову:

— Не-а, я-то занимаюсь профилактикой спермотоксикоза у некоторых особо ретивых, а вот ты отвлекаешь меня болтовней…

Джон послушно заткнулся, и, опуская голову, Алек вдруг проехался носом по его бедру, пощекотал челкой бритый от насекомых пах и прошептал, прежде чем взять член до самого горла:

— Хорошо пахнешь…

Джон фыркнул — ну конечно, «хорошо»: потом, антисептиком и больничной химией — а потом думать стало непросто: горло сокращалось вокруг головки, язык скользил по стволу, челка Алека покалывала поджимающиеся мышцы живота, в пояснице нарастало ощущение знакомой теплой тяжести. Больше всего он жалел сейчас о том, что не может сжать в пальцах черные вихры на ритмично двигающейся вверх-вниз макушке. А потом сожаления отошли на задний план, в ушах зашумело, по венам прокатился стремительно нарастающий жар, и, прикусив губу и неловко подкинув бедра, он выплеснулся Алеку в рот.

— Ебтвою… блядь…

— Портер, — облизывающийся и утирающий рот салфеткой Алек больше всего напоминал кота, дорвавшегося до сливок, — учи арабский, они красиво ругаются, я слышал.

— Знаешь что, а не пошел бы ты? — беззлобно послал его Джон и нахмурился, услышав, как тревожно пискнул коммуникатор в нагрудном кармане Алека.

— Сейчас пойду, — он поправил простыню, подхватил планшет и соскочил с кровати.

— Эй, — Джон указал глазами на недвусмысленный бугор спереди на форменных хирургических штанах Алека. Тот оправил одежду, подмигнул, уже стоя в дверях: — Не расслабляйся, сержант, мне еще вечерний обход делать, — и вышел из палаты.


End file.
